


Sebastian's Shared Bride

by Millie27



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie27/pseuds/Millie27
Summary: This is a stand alone story. I was thinking about my another series "City Pain and Pleasure" and I love that ending but Jace. I still wanted Jace and Clary to be together but with Sebastian somehow. But it did not fit that story. So I am writing some different.





	

This is a place holder. I am developing my story and working on it. If you have any suggestions or comments, please comment below.

Sorry for the delay but I had delete my first chapter because it was not working out right. So I am keeping the same concept but reworking the story. So hang in there!


End file.
